Shadow And Tails Lie To Each Other About Fiona
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: This is my Sonic version of WWF Raw Is War from 2001 August 6 when Debra and Austin lie to each other about what Lita said about them. RATED M BECAUSE OF A BUNCH OF FOUL LANGUAGE!


Tails was living with Shadow since Sonic died from some kind of heart attack or disease. Shadow happily and excitedly accepted being Tails' new brother, but they didn't get along all the time though. Every day or so, their bond grew stronger and stronger.

Tails was walking up to a food stand nearby in Station Square. He was wearing his red turbo gloves and red cape. He and Shadow were the Ultimate Lifeform Brothers! That was the duo name for their friendship and teamwork.

He reaches a food stand where a coffee strand is next to it, seeing Fiona in her normal black clad suit, drinking some coffee. She sees Tails, smiles and gives him a hug, Tails smiling and hugging back.

"Hi, Tailsy!" Fiona said, hugging him.

"Hi yourself, Fiona!" Tails smiled, hugging back.

They broke the hug and Fiona said, "I want to tell you, how impressed I was yesterday when Shadow refeused to try your homemad cookies. I mean Shadow was not having it, and pow! Right over the head!" Fiona laughed.

Tails laughed with a nod. "I felt really good when I did it, Fiona."

"I bet you did. I mean, I know it's probably hard sometimes living with a guy like Shadow." Fiona said, and Tails became confused.

"Wha...What is that suppose to mean?" Tails asked.

"Nothing, Tails." Fiona replied.

"I mean, what is that suppose to mean?" Tails asked again, putting his hands on his hips with a slight glare.

"Tails, you know I don't mean anything by that. I just mean sometimes you guys seem like opposites. I mean you're always so sweet and inoccent, and going out of your way for people. And sometimes Shadow just doesn't always appear to be the cosmic gentlemen, you know?" Fiona replied.

"You know, thanks for the comments, Fiona. But why don't you just finish your coffee, and i'll just talk to you a little later?" Tails asked, Fiona nodded.

"Okay, bye." Fiona said.

"Bye," Tails said back, walking home, extremely pissed off.

Shadow is in the living room of the house, just sitting there, doing nothing but leaning against the couch with his hands behind his head.

Tails comes in and Shadow said, "Good afternoon, little bro."

Tails just shows his pissed off look. "What's the matter, Tails? Why do you look so pissed off?" Shadow asked.

"You...You won't believe what just happened." Tails gritted through his teeth.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I'm over by the food stand trying to get a chilidog, and I was talking to Fiona, and...I just couldn't believe some stuff she was saying about you." Tails said, pissed.

"What'd she say?" Shadow asked.

"Well, first she said to me, and she thought it was real funny." Tails said in annoyed tone. "She said she thought it was so funny yesterday at Amy's birthday party at the park, when I knocked your head off with that tray of cookies."

"That was funny to her?" Shadow said, a bit angry now as well.

"Oh, yeah. She thought it was real funny!" Tails growled, and sighed in a pissed off manner. "And then, I could believe she said this one. She said, oh, I can't believe someone strong like you, would be friends and work together with somebody like that!"

"She said that you?" Shadow asked, growing angrier.

"Yeah, she did! That was like to fucking insulting!" Tails said, and sighed again. "And then...oh, get this one. She said to me to, you know what, he's nothing but an ultimate trashcan!"

"She said I was...?" Shadow asked, in a very now pissed off tone.

"Yeah, she called you the Ultimate Trashcan!" Tails replied. "Oh, you know what that means if she's calling you an ultimate trashcan? I'm your brother, and I mean that really fucking inuslts me!" Tails then calms down.

"And then, the top part of this all," Tails said, sighing a second. "Oh, you're gonna love this one. She said that her boyfriend, Scourge Hedgehog, could beat your butt any day of the week out there in the middle of Station Square."

"That' does it!" Shadow snapped, getting up from the couch, utterly pissed. "Fiona said that!?"

"Yes, Fiona did!" Tails nodded.

"That fucking pisses me off!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh, i'm pissed off, too!" Tails replied in agreement.

Shadow then heads out to find Fiona and Scourge, and Tails sits on the couch, with his arms crossed, and gives an angry sigh.

Fiona and Scourge are at the park, on a bench, talking.

"You're the best boyfriend around, Scourge." Fiona said, kissing his cheek.

"You're the cutest vixen to me, as well, Fiona." He said, kissing back.

Shadow comes up to them. "Oh, there you are!" Shadow said, and they stand up looking at him.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Fiona." Shadow growled.

"What...?" Fiona asked, confused.

"Yeah, Tails told me every word you said!" Shadow snapped. "He said you called me the Ultimate Trashcan! That's what you called me! And then you said that Tails didn't deserve to be friends and work together with a Freedom Fighter like Shadow! What the hell was that suppose to mean!?"

"Shadow...Uhh...I didn't say that..." Fiona tried to explain.

"SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled hard in her face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Scourge yelled, and Shadow turned to face him. "Talk to me, you tell her to shut up! I don't know what you're talking about, but it doesn't sound right!"

Shadow pointed an index finger at him. "Are you calling my brother Tails a liar, you little bastard!?" Shadow snarled.

"No, but...I'm sure Fiona didn't say that-" Scourge tried to explain.

"No no! She did say that!" Shadow snapped. "And i'll tell you what else she said! Since you can kick my ass, Scourge Hedgehog, since you can kick my ass, according to Fiona, i'll see your ass out on the street of Station Square later today! And i'm gonna give you an ass beating that you deserve! That's right! You ain't gonna talk trash about Shadow The Hedgehog! Neither one of you!"

Shadow then runs to a nearby food stand for a snack. Later as he's walking home, he sees Fiona talking on her cellphone.

As she hangs up, she turns and sees Shadow glaring at her.

"Were you lying to someone on your stupid little cellphone now? Is that what you do?" Shadow growled.

Fiona shook her head 'no'.

"It's lies like you told Tails, is gonna get your boyfriend ass beat up today, do I make myself clear?" Shadow asked.

"Look, Shadow. I think it was just a misunderstanding. When I was talking to Tails, I didn't mean anything from what I was saying to him. This whole thing is just stupid-" Fiona said, but got cut off.

"A misunderstanding? Stupid?" Shadow asked, and Fiona nodded. "Well, we'll see who looks stupid today, won't we?"

Fiona gave a scared nod, and Shadow ran home to Tails.

Tails was sitting on the couch, still wearing his red turbo cape and red gloves, reading a small book, when Shadow came in.

Shadow sat next to Tails and Tails asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I just talked to Fiona, got everything straightened out, and I found out exactly what she said." Shadow replied.

"Oh, and what did she say?" Tails asked.

"Well, basicly she said, that you were so damn stupid that you couldn't figure out what she was saying." Shadow replied. "She said you were dumb, Tails."

"My god..." Tails said, a bit shocked.

"And then she said, you were country dumb, and it's just like you were kicked out of a plane taking off by a bunch of bullies." Shadow said.

"Oh. she's calling me all that!?" Tails snapped, pissed off as much as he was earlier.

"She's calling you dumb, stupid, crazy, pathetic, everything in the damn book!" Shadow replied.

Tails gave a shocked gasp.

"She then started talking about how stupid your mechanical inventions were and wanting to burn them with a flamethrower." Shadow said.

"No way..." Tails said, now super pissed off.

"And then she wanted to put that cheap ass Tag Body Spray that I bought you on a muel." Shadow said.

Tails gave a very shocked gasp.

"That's what she said about you." Shadow said. "And you know what? It don't mean a damn thing to be cause I took up for you. I set her straight. I said that he wasn't that damn stupid and the Tag Body Spray smelled great, and stuff like that is the reason why i'm gonna beat Scourge's ass right now!"

Shadow got up to go to Station Square to begin the fight against Scourge.

"Shadow, wait for me! Cause I wanna see this!" Tails said, and followed him.

To be continued. 


End file.
